Rurouni Kenshin: Distance
by rurounix
Summary: Thank you for everything. Thank you. Good bye, Kaoru.
1. Distance

"They're………" Kenji hesitated, realizing the potential impact of his words.

"Yes……… happy………" Yahiko said, his eyes lachrymose with grief and loss.

Kenji could only watch as Yahiko's attempt at putting on a strong front failed. No longer could he hold back the pain and angst in his heart. Even the smiles on their faces could not prevent the tears. Kenji, however, felt nothing. How could he feel anything towards a father he never knew and a mother he never truly loved? Kenji looked down at Yahiko, writhing in agony. Was this the same Yahiko who had defeated him, now crying over an undeserving man? To Kenji, not even his mother deserved sympathy. In his eyes, she was weak. She was weak for awaiting _his _return. She was weak………

Yahiko was emptying his heart of sorrow. Ever since Kenshin left, he witnessed Kaoru's deterioration. Day by day, the ache within him grew. He was no longer a boy, but he wished he were. He wished for the freedom to cry when one felt like it. He had to remain strong, however. He could not afford to let anyone see him cry, especially Kaoru. Now, he did not care about the consequences. He had been through enough torture and suffering. For the first time in many years, he felt relief. A burden had been lifted, a burden he had never expected to bear. As a flashback of Kaoru's smile illuminated his mind, the tears continued with no end in sight.

Megumi was still waiting in the dojo, her hand clasping her heart in anticipation. "What was the stupid girl thinking, running off like that."  Megumi thought that Kaoru cared too much for Kenshin to impose any physical strain on her frail body. All she could do was wait for Yahiko and Kenji to return………

Original Creator: Nobuhiro Watsuki

Please read with all your heart, the story of Rurouni Kenshin: Distance


	2. Washing of the body

In the cradle of his mother's arms, Kenji looked as the two combatants readied themselves. Switching his view to the right, Kenji gazed at the young man opposite his father whose posture spoke of sheer determination. His father displayed an aura of calmness, his eyes contradicting his stance. Seconds seemed like hours as stillness filled the room. Suddenly, Kenji's peaceful state was disturbed as his mother motioned her hand upward. Like a guillotine, she released it, signaling the mêlée to start. Both man charged towards the other and………

Kenji awoke, feeling the cold sweat on his brow. 

"This dream………" He whispered, his hands clutching his face.

Upon resting his hands on the mat, he turned to face the sleeping sword lying at the corner of the dim room. A disturbing silhouette formed by the moonlight had caught his attention. Kenji looked away, not wanting to be mesmerized by his weakly father's sword.

"True strength… You can feel that in this sword."

"Strength? In this Sakabatou?" Kenji contemplated. He stood up, deciding that he no longer had the mood to rest. He exited the room and was greeted by the countless magnificence in the sky. Not satisfied by his angle, Kenji leapt to the roof and for a better view. Events of that day saturated his mind as he struggled to appreciate the stars. 

The expression on Megumi's face as he carried his mother's lifeless body into the dojo was engraved in his mind. He could only fathom her horror when Yahiko entered, his father's shell restling comfortably in his hands. He recalled placing his mother's cadaver on the mat and being hypnotized by her smile. 

"Why do you only smile his presence?" Kenji thought. Never in his life had he seen her express a genuine smile. Yet now, only in death…

His train of thought was interrupted when Yahiko settled the body in its rightful place. Gone was the strong and stubborn personality, covered by a veil of dread and depression. As Yahiko opened his mouth, Kenji swore that another man had possessed him.

"Megumi, fetch me some water from the well and a brush."

With emotions rivaling that of his parents, Yahiko removed their clothing and bandages, revealing their disease mangled bodies. Megumi almost spilled the contents from the bucket when she returned. As if he was oblivious to her reactions, Yahiko motioned Megumi to bring forth the items he requested. He gently dipped the brush in the water and moistened their lips with the reviving liquid.

"We must wash the bodies…" Was all Yahiko could muster. "… To prepare them for their journey."

Consenting reluctantly, Megumi left to fetch some towels, leaving an awkward Kenji with Yahiko. Kenji remembered the chilliness when they traded glances. He would never forget staring into those heartless eyes. 

The silence was broken, however, by the resonance of agonizing sobs.

Megumi's tears…

Undaunted, Yahiko approached Megumi. Expecting him to comfort her, Kenji was stunned, seeing that Yahiko cared more for the towels than a friend. Before Kenji could say anything, he felt the impact of a white cloth thrown at him.

"Wash…" 


	3. Revelations

He felt the warmth of the sun as dawn approached. Still, he rebelled against waking up He searched frantically for an alternative, but conceded defeat when he found none. Unwillingly, Yahiko released his sight, only to see the very reason for his misery. He had spent the whole night with them, conversing with no response. He had shared his tale of how he had brought Kenji home. He confided in them the jealousy he had of Kenji, of his skill. He relieved precious memories with them as time drifted with the wind.

"He's just like you…" Yahiko remembered murmuring to him.

"And as cumbersome as you…." He had joked to her, mustering the weakest smile as he fought off the tears. "Enough tears had been shed," He convicted, "The funeral…"

The thought triggered Yahiko's newest revelation. Reality. The reality that time waits for no one. Funeral preparations had to be made. Sadness and anguish had to be endured until…

Suddenly, Yahiko heard the doors slide open. His eyes were fixed upon the intruder's solemn expression.

"Megumi?"

"Kenji…Kenji has…"

Yahiko sprang from his restful position and rushed to Kenji's room. When he reached it, a harmless _sakabatou_ and an empty room was all that greeted him. No note or indication was left behind, nothing but his _genpuku _gift. 

"No… It's all coming back. No… Not now… Have you not caused enough pain?" 

Possessed by rage, Yahiko reached for the blade when Megumi pulled him back.

"You cannot leave now… If you do…" 

Regardless of his fury, Yahiko understood her intent. As important as Kenji was, he was needed here. He brushed the sword away helplessly and covered his face in his palm. Everything was coming back. Everything he thought he had finally escaped from was haunting him once more. Even in death…

"Why…?" 

"Megumi? Yahiko?" 

Tsubame's voice…

Salvation…


	4. Arrangements

"Tsubam… Tsubame? Are you alri…"

She wished she were. She really did. Perhaps she would be if she had not entered the dojo. She might have been if she had known earlier. She could even have been if…

"Tsubame?"

No. Not even his voice meant anything. 

"Tsubame?"

Her cup betrayed her emotions, the fidgeting cup clasped between her trembling hands. 

"TSUBAME!"

She felt his arms clutching her shoulders. She shut her eyes, refusing to meet his gaze. On impulse, she freed the cup, causing the tea to spill all over the floor. The cup spun around but finally rested, revealing the painted cherry blossoms on its side. 

"Tsubame! Get a hold of yourself!" Yahiko pleaded with her. 

Before he could persist his plea for her sanity, Yahiko felt his arms being shoved away. The sight of Tsubame only worsened his stunned face…

The sight of her tears. 

The sight of her breaking down.

The sight of her grabbing the sides of her hair, tugging herself in torture.

The sight of her shattering cry as she scampered out of the room.

Yahiko stood, rooted to the ground, as Megumi gave chase to a wailing Tsubame. 

"What am I doing?" He heard himself ask. Apparently, the question bore more significance-compared to the answer as he turned to Tae as a distraction.  

"Let her calm herself down. If she needed you, she wouldn't have pushed you away." Tae said, her once beaming eyes now stripped of life.

"Yes, that was it." Yahiko comforted himself within, ignoring the guilt still lingering inside

"So…" Tae inquired awkwardly, "About the wake…"

Both sides were mutual regarding the lack of condolences. After all, they were no strangers to the concept of death. 

Not now, anyway.

"Here. It will be held here." 

Tae stared sorrowfully at the young man. For days on end, that was who he had been. Since _he _contracted it that was the man Yahiko had become. As _his_ shell laid in the dojo, Yahiko's shell was standing right in front of her. Tae knew it was wrong, but she had always blamed _him. _Seeking redemption… had _he _not done enough for everyone else? Is _he _oblivious to the lives he had changed? One would think fighting endless battles against aggressors of peace would enable one to repent _his_ sins. No… Not _him. _It was almost funny… The thought that the only mistake she was aware of that he had ever made was to be his greatest. As he had changed them before, he is doing so again… in spite of death…

"Leave the financial woes to me." Tae asserted. As much as Yahiko wished to decline, there was no other way. 

"Thank you…" Yahiko managed to mumble. 

"No… he should be thanking you instead…" 


End file.
